Dubalicious Kahns
The Kahns meet Dubalicious Dubs; Ro Ro has discovered that after Dubs died, his soul went to Earthrealm to live “that thug life”. Plot Ro Ro and Chica are in the Martial Arts Arena sparring to test Chica’s skills. Jaylin comes in and goes up to Ro Ro after he kicked Chica to the ground. Jaylin gives Ro Ro the news that a “C.T.”, Child Thug has emerged in the streets of Los Angeles, California. Chica gets up and sneaks to the back of the arena, where she charges towards Ro Ro to do a sneak attack jump kick. Just as she’s about to reach Ro Ro, e grabs her foot, breaks it, and throws her to the ground. Ro Ro takes Jaylin to his room so they can discuss the matter. Jaylin shows the original B. Brothers (Ro Ro, Jake Krane, & Bitch Puddin’) the news article and B.P. studies it. The picture of the new C.T. is blurry so B.P. uses his “Four Vision” to enhance the sight resolution. The picture is revealed to be DUBS! Ro Ro doesn’t believe it as he killed Dubs because he killed Jabari. Jake, showing his bubbly personality, asks Jaylin an unrelated, stupid-ass question: “Jaylin, is Ro Ro some twitter pussy you met on the internet?” Ro Ro electrocutes Jake and gets back on the Weatherspoon situation. Jake and B.P. discuss the situation with Jaylin constantly reaching for Ro Ro’s ass. After the fifth time, Ro Ro says that the two brothers need to get out as he needs to “sit on something hard” (Jaylin’s c**k). Jaylin pushes the two brothers out the room and slams the door. Jake and B.P. hear Jaylin tell Ro Ro, “After I’m done with you, you won’t walk straight for a week!” B.P. giggles while Jake gets a disgusted look on his face. In L.A., CA, Dubs and his crew, Dievion, Darrien, Jamal) are walking down the streets. Mexico (Jamal) - The Brains Fat Ass (Dievion) - The Brawn Retard (Darrien) - The Weaponry Hunk (Jaylin) - The Persuader Quiet One (Deon Rounds) - The Lookout Dubs (Jalen Weatherspoon) - The Leader They walk past a bank and Jamal comes up with a plan to infiltrate it, take da cash and destroy it all at once. Darren holds up the bank while Dievion breaks open the safe with his weight and Deon watches out for the police. Jamal sets off the alarm and calculates how long it’ll take for the police to get there. The police are 3 minutes away and the C.T.s clean out the entire bank. They hide in their safe house and Jamal counts the cash. Jaylin enters and tells them that he alerted Ro Ro about them so they can start planning for “''The Great Kahn Heist’'". Ro Ro comes to Earthrealm with Ice and Jabari to see if the “C.T.” is true. They interview the citizens (the white one’s first) and they say they know of them. Next it’s the negroes. They all give their “gangsta” answers and Ro Ro gets so disgusted that he shoots them all. Ice says they should search warehouses and Ro Ro says there are no warehouses in the white folks neighborhood. Jabari say there ‘’are’’ some in the black folks neighborhood. Jabari disguises Ro Ro and Ice so they don’t get killed. He puts Ro Ro’s hood over his head and cuts his cloak short so it looks like a hoodie. Jabari naps up Ice’s hair and…that’s pretty much it. The gang walk in the warehouse and find the C.T.s. Ro Ro gets shocked when he sees Jaylin is apart of the gang. Ro Ro confronts Jaylin while tension causes between Jalen and Jabari as both are alive, in the flesh, with powers. Ice recognizes Deon and reveals to Ro Ro that Deon is their cousin by Raiden. Ice also sees the plans to rob the Kahns. While arguing with Jaylin, Ice’s thought waves enter Ro Ro’s mind and he also learns of the planned robbery. Ro Ro alerts Mace and Ace, who are orbiting around Earth, about the plan. Mace goes to tell the rest of the family while Ace goes to the warehouse. Mace tells Sindel and Shao Kahn, who then in turn, announce it over the palace loud-speaker. Shao Kahn figures he’s not gonna take this injustice and tells Jalen and Chica to prepare the militias for battle and tells Toy Ro Bo to prepare the kids (Charles, Xavier, and Anaya) for safety. '' Back at the warehouse, Dubs attacks Jabari and conflict starts between everyone. Jamal attacks Ace, Dubs - Jabari, Dievion - Ice. Ro Ro and Jaylin don’t fight but instead, Ro Ro starts to cry about Jaylin not telling him and plotting against him. Jaylin tries to apologize but Ro Ro doesn’t want to hear it. Jaylin remembers what Dievion told him: “Take control of yo bitch!” and Jaylin slaps the shit out of Ro Ro so hard he has a hand print on his face. Ro Ro gets angry and is about to slap back but Jaylin grabs Ro Ro’s hand and just completely beats the shit out of him. Ro Ro gets up and runs and Jaylin chases after him. Ro Ro opens a portal to Outworld but Jaylin gets in right when it closes. Jaylin tackles Ro Ro and drags him to the palace. Jaylin takes him to the “Play Room” he secretly built under Ro Ro’s room (he took the idea from “Fifty Shades of Grey”). He ties Ro Ro up with his arms locked to the ceiling and mercilessly whips him with a belt, a flogger, even his own hair! Jake and Bitch Puddin’ hear Ro Ro scream but ignore it. Jabari, Ice and Ace escape Earthrealm and go back to the palace. Jaylin lets Ro Ro down and Ro Ro starts crying. Jaylin leaves Ro Ro to cry and goes back to Earthrealm. Jake finds Ro Ro and analyzes the marks on his back and infers that Jaylin whipped him like black folks were whipped by white folks, but this time it’s vice versa! Ro Ro tells Jake that he’s unable to fight in the war against Jalen Dubs. Kitana, Mileena and Chica stand watch on the tower balconies, while everyone else stands for battle. Dubs and his crew infiltrate Outworld and head for the palace with an even bigger gangsta crew. Everyone fights the gangsters while Jake leads the B. Brothers (Jake, Mace, Ace, Bitch Puddin’ and Loveolas) against Dubs’ main crew. Jake fights Dubs, Bitch Puddin’ - Jamal, Ace - Deon, Mace - Jaylin, Loveolas - Dievion. B.P. kicks Jamal’s ass (again), while Jake uses Dubs’ greatest fear against him, getting hit on by a man! Loveolas gives Dievion a titty-twister and Mace tries to choke Jaylin to death. Chica comes down from the lookout and flips Dievion over and rapes him in the butt! Jake makes out with Dubs and Mileena throws one of her sai in his chest. Mace is about to kill Jaylin when Ro Ro sends his thought wave to Mace to let Jaylin go. Mace does as told and tells Jaylin to go to his play room. Jaylin goes and Ro Ro begs for him to beat him “againt” (as Ro Ro put it). Jaylin beats him, which leads to 90min of sex. When they get done, the battle is over! Sindel says they one, and earned a new ally, Deon! Jaylin promises to never lie to Ro Ro “againt” and Deon asks where his room is. Back in L.A., Dubs is washing his mouth out because of Jake’s kiss and Dievion’s song plays in the background.